


28/04/2011

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	28/04/2011

The heat that lingers in this stone is his, 

Who holds me still as prettily he falls,

My king, once blinding and intense, he fades,

Bleeding rosy patterns on the walls. 

 

And shadows take the garden where I live,

And grief will find me soon when I’m alone,

But not until the garden’s in the dark,

And not until the sun has left the stone.

 

Aeons from the comfort of your arms, 

Freedom tastes of nothing more than air,

You might have been beside me on this stone,

Forever warm, forever soft and fair.


End file.
